


The Cough

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: based off that thing hajime said where he coughed and they got worried, i think, idk i need to reread that story, this dorm RULES IM SO HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Hajime is a little worried about the dorm he was placed in, both his roommates being a little daunting. One small incident proves, however, that they may be a little different from what Hajime imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Cough

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, in the love it love it story hajime confirmed he, keito, and hokuto were roommates and said that he coughed and they both offered him medicine or something like that, so here's my take on that lol

Honestly speaking, Hajime was a little worried about his dorm situation when he first heard who his roommates were; Keito Hasumi, Yumenosaki’s ex-vice president known for his harsh nature and habit of disciplining others. Then there was Hokuto Hidaka, the cool, level-headed leader of Trickstar (although Hajime’s concern was more whether or not Tomoya would get mad at him for getting to room with his precious Hokuto-senpai). 

Hajime’s roommates were both tall, serious in nature, strict, almost everything he wasn’t, and he couldn’t help but fear he would just end up getting in their way somehow. Despite the little fears here and there, Hajime wanted to make an effort on his part. He’s worked with Trickstar and Akatsuki before. Even if they look a little scary, deep down he knows they’re both good people. And if they scold him, he’ll take it as a lesson to improve himself, rather than an attack. 

Fast forward a bit, and the three are more or less settled into the dorm, and it wasn’t nearly as hard as Hajime thought it would be. He still felt a little awkward trying to talk to either of his roommates, but he held on to the belief that if he just pushed himself a little more each day, the three of them could even become friends.

For now, everyone mostly minded their own business, which was also fine. The three of them liked quiet, so in that way they made good roommates, and Hajime was more than happy to respect their space. 

Hajime himself was sat on his bed after a long day of work, looking over his schedule for tomorrow. Along with a photoshoot, he wanted to squeeze in lunch with Midori, and then maybe some late night practice for Ra*bits? He smiled to himself as it all fell together nicely, taking a purple pen and writing the adjustments he could make. 

He felt a cough bubbling up, and instinctively lifted his fist to cover his mouth. His thoughts weren’t even interrupted, it was as commonplace as breathing, Hajime himself barely even noticed. 

“Shino,” He heard from the bed across from him, and looked to see Keito looking at him. 

Oh no, what happened? Did he do something? Maybe Keito was just about to ask a favor? Hajime pushed his anxiety down to speak, “Yes, Hasumi-senpai?”

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Yes, of course?”

“Okay, you coughed is all… Are you drinking enough water?”

“Oh, um…” This was… unexpected. Although growing up around a sickly friend, maybe it was just in Keito’s nature to worry about things like this, “I-I think so. But I could probably use a little more, so thank you for reminding me~”

“You know, Shino,” From his other side, Hokuto was now looking at him, his face the same, cold expression as always, “My grandma always gave me the same thing when I had a cough. It was olive oil, honey, and a little lemon. She also said it’s important to take a lot of fluids.”

“Oh, um,” It was one cough, Hajime himself barely even noticed it. He appreciated the concern, but it was a little awkward to be doted on for something so small, “Thank you, Hidaka-senpai. I don’t think I really have a cough, but I’ll keep it in mind~”

Hokuto nodded, smiling, “Good, my grandma says it’s important to be able to take care of yourself, especially now that we’re not at home.”

“He’s not wrong about fluids, Shino,” Keito said, and Hajime jumped when he looked over and Keito was now next to his bed, placing a water bottle on his bedside, “Here, I got this. You said you had a long day, right? I’m certain you didn’t drink enough water.”

“Ah, okay,” Hajime said, instantly feeling guilty. When did Keito get the water, and where from? He hoped he didn’t go all the way to the kitchen to get it, just for one cough… “I’ll drink this, okay? So please don’t worry…”

Keito nodded wordlessly, going back to his own bed. 

Hajime shook his head, silently opening the bottle to drink from it. Hajime loved being cared for, really, whether it was Niichan or any other senior, it was nice being treated like a younger brother. But when it felt unwarranted, it was awkward more than anything. Oh well, at least his roommates were nice…

As Hajime drank, he felt some of the water go down his chin, and felt the paper on his lap get damp. _’My schedule!’_ He felt himself choke when he realized he was getting water everywhere, coughing over and over as his body tried to prevent any liquid from going down his windpipe. 

“Shino!” Keito said again, and Hajime couldn’t even face him this time, arm covering his face as he tried to get ahold of himself, “You’re overworking yourself, aren’t you?” Hajime prayed he didn’t just hear Keito get up from the bed, “I have a med kit I used to carry around when me and Eichi were kids. Let me check your temperature.”

“No, Hasumi-senpai,” He breathed in between coughs, trying desperately to hold them back as to stop worrying his senior, “I just-”

“Shino,” Not Hokuto too… “It’s not her recipe, but for the time being, I have cough drops. You need to be resting, Grandma says at least eight hours away from screens, laying on your side, and consistent fluids. Here, I’ll call her and-”

“Senpai, please wait!” Hajime finally got a hold of himself, “I, um, sorry for interrupting, but I’m fine, so please don’t worry. I-I just choked on the water a little…”

“Oh,” Hokuto said, before narrowing his eyes at Keito, “So this was Hasumi-senpai’s fault…”

“No, it was a mistake,” Keito shook his head, “Anyway, apologies for worrying so much, Shino. It’s important to look out for one another, especially since we share a room together.”

“Yes, thank you, but please don’t worry about me…” Hajime said, “Um, but if I do get sick, I’ll remember what you two told me, okay? I’m sure with Hasumi-senpai’s advice, and the recipe from Hidaka-senpai’s grandmother, I would feel better in no time~”

“You would,” Hokuto nodded, “I’m glad to hear you’re okay, Shino.”

Hajime nodded, then just like that those two got back to whatever they were doing. Hajime smiled to himself, _'It’s a little awkward sometimes, but I think I’ll be really happy here ♪'_

**Author's Note:**

> i love this dorm, let keito and hokuto be the moms they were meant to be, and hajime the cute little brother
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
